The Power of Imagination
by Raven E. Winter
Summary: "In a nutshell, my whole life has been a lie, I've been chosen to join the Guardians of Childood, which can only mean one thing." "What?" "A new evil has risen, and five Guardians won't be enough to defeat it." Possible OCxJack in the future, still thinking on it.


**If I owned Rise of the Guardians, I would have made a sequal to it already.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** The Not-Quite Mirror**

Jade laughed hollowly to herself, the sound ricocheting around the empty castle.

"The Guardians are such hypocrites. They say they're sorry for leaving Jack Frost by himself for 300 years, and most definitely feel the guilt, yet they don't reach out to other spirits and sprites."

As she spoke, her castle morphed into a lake of lava, with chunks of stone floating in it.

Jade let out a small smile find its way onto her face as the scene changed again; into something more pleasant. She was flying, her black hair flying out behind her.

It was often that her palace changed to this scene, yet she never got used to it.

Suddenly, the scene changed again, but something was wrong. It was a single room, bathed in a silvery light, with a giant mirror on the wall. And yet, it wasn't quite a mirror. Yes, she could see her reflection in it, but inside of it there were blurred, humanoid shapes moving around.

Jade stepped forward cautiously, cocking her head slightly, when a single, gentle but commanding voice whispered, _"Go."_

Jade stepped through the mirror.

* * *

The Guardians were having their monthly gathering. This was the first time for Jack, and so far he wasn't impressed. It mostly consisted of North and Bunny arguing about whose holiday was more important and Tooth switching between having a one-sided conversation with Sandy and ordering her mini-fairies to different teeth.

The winter spirit sat on a window sill, freezing unfortunate elves that passed by underneath him and occasionally snatching cookies from their tray. Seriously, they scolded him for being late to the meeting, then just ignored him like he wasn't there.

Suddenly, movement caught Jack's eye. A girl had just stumbled out of North's giant mirror on the wall. "Guys." he said, keeping his eyes trained on the girl, who was looking around in wonder and shock with one brown eye and one blue eye. None of the Guardians heard him. "Guys!" he said a little louder. They were all caught up their conversations. "GUYS!" Jack finally yelled, jumping off his perch and slamming his staff on the ground.

All eyes were on him, including the mysterious girls'. He sighed and pointed towards Mirror-Girl.

"Vell, now. Who is this?" North asked, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

The girl looked at them all, her face lighting up in realization, hardening as she gazed at them all. However, she ignored Jack completely. "So it's you bunch. The hypocrites. You're so ignorant. Of course, you'll be wondering who I am. The ancient civilizations called me Eris, goddess of chaos." She then turned to Jack, the coldness gone from her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what she felt of him, so her gaze was empty. She flashed him a grin. "I'm not really a goddess, nobody is. You can call me Jade, as that's my name. As for the chaos part, I'm not exactly sure. My palace is pretty chaotic, but in a nice way. Let's just say for now that I'm the spirit of chaos."

Jade looked around. "Santoff Clausen. I've seen it before, in my domain, but never with the yetis and elves." She turned back to the Guardians, who were absolutely speechless. "So, you have questions. Why don't we sit?" she didn't wait for an answer and plopped down in one of North's armchairs.

The Guardians glanced at each other, then gave a quick nod and sat down in different chairs. Bunny was the first to post his question. "Why did ya call us hypocrites?"

"Because you say you're sorry for leaving Jack alone for 300 years and feel the guilt, yet you don't reach out to the spirits and sprites that are alone."Jade answered evenly. If it were possible, they were even more shocked by this news. Except for Jack, he just nodded slightly and looked at the ground. "Next?"

"Vhat did you mean vhen you said that you had seen Santoff Clausen before?" North asked.

"My domain is ever changing. If it changes to a real location, the name appears in my head. It once changed to your workshop." She explained.

Sandy raised his hand next. Instead of bothering to forming pictures over his head, he just made words. "_What did you mean when you said that your palace is pretty chaotic, but in 'a nice way'?"_

Jade frowned. "Well, that's a bit hard to explain. You see, it's not totally chaotic, as in flying donkeys- actually, there _were _flying donkeys once, but that's beside the point-, but it changes into things from a child's…" she paused, reconsidering what she was about to say. Suddenly, she whacked herself on the forehead with her palm. "Oh, I'm an idiot! The silvery light, the voice, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Tooth flew over and put a hand on her shoulder in a motherly way. "Jade, are oka-"

"It wasn't chaos! Manny, you _can't _choose me! I know my center is important, but… just, _no. _I can't. Let me go back! I don't even care if I'm alone in there anymore, I just can't join _them!_ No offense to them, it's me that's the problem. I have absolutely no experience with kids. None." Jade had gotten up and was pacing around, glaring at the moon.

"Jade, what are you rambling on about?" Jack asked, also standing up and watching her.

She turned toward him with a cornered animal look in her multi-colored eyes. "It's not chaos. It never was. My center is imagination. My domain mimics children's imagination. The Man in the Moon has forced me into reality. Worst of all, he sent me into Santa's workshop on the day of the freaking Guardian's monthly meeting, when all of the Guardians are gathered together. In a nutshell, my whole life has been a lie, I've been chosen to join the Guardians of childhood, which can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"A new evil has risen and five Guardians won't be enough to defeat it."

* * *

**Yay! My first actual FanFiction! Yeah, I know it's pretty confusing for the first chapter, but just bear with me for a while. Also, I know this chapter isn't very long, it's just a little over 1K, but I'll try to make them longer in future chapters, savvy? **

**Well then, until my next chapter, review, favorite, follow, you know, whatever the heck you want to do!**

**~Raven**


End file.
